The invention relates to a backrest structure for a motor vehicle seat.
A backrest structure of this kind comprises a backrest frame which has a front side facing the back of the seat user and along which the spinal column of the seat user extends in the longitudinal direction of the seat back when the seat is in use; a lordosis support mounted on the front of the backrest frame for supporting the back of a seat user, as well as an adjusting device for adjusting the position of the lordosis support perpendicular to the extension plane of the backrest frame in order to adjust the curvature of a backrest cushion which is mounted in front of the backrest frame and the lordosis support and through which the back of a vehicle occupant is supported on the lordosis support.
The object of the invention is to improve a backrest structure of the type mentioned at the beginning with regard to the structural space required, namely in particular with regard to the structural space required in the adjusting direction of the lordosis support, i.e. along a direction substantially perpendicular to the extension plane of the backrest frame.